Lady Caine
Lady Caine is the main antagonist of Tangled: Before Ever After and a recurring villain in Tangled: The Series. She is the leader of a pirate gang, who want to seek revenge on King Frederic and Rapunzel because of the loss of her father. She is voiced by Laura Benanti. History ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' The King ordered the guards to arrest a petty thief, Caine's father. Caine was enraged with her father's arrest as he had spent the rest of his life in prison until he passed away. Caine became the leader of a pirate gang and has many criminals willing to serve her. Lady Caine disguises herself as the "Duchess of Quintonia". Caine made her way to free her crew of criminals, that also want payback at the King. Rapunzel used her long hair to free the captives. She and the rest of her crew were arrested for their past and recent crimes and were brought back to the dungeon to serve their sentence. Season 1 She returns in the episode "Max's Enemy", not too long after she was arrested, a thief named Dwayne and her horse Axel prepared a plan to free her without any suspicion, but only Maximus suspected his rival, Axel, he, Rapunzel and Pascal came to capture them, Caine threw Dwayne from the van to stop Rapunzel, then Axel abandoned and betrayed her only because Max was close to catching him, Max saved her and then she was recaptured by Rapunzel. Season 2 In "Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas" she returns along with the Stabbington Brothers, her horse Axel, Anthony the Weasel, The Fake The Giovanni and Pocket and her thugs and together take over a corona prison ship to go to the mainland. Personality Lady Caine was portrayed as a snarky, evil, vengeful and cunning pirate, and has incredible strength. She is bitter manipulative and arrogant, she also revealed to be narcissistic when she says "I've my favorite thief". Despite her narcissistic nature, she loves her father and her horse Axel even if she told that she was her favorite thief. She was even capable to manipulate the royal family waiting for her opportunity to exact revenge on King Frederic and Princess Rapunzel. Lady Caine can be somewhat abusive toward her minions if they threaten her, especially to the petty thief Dwayne as she threw him from the van to Rapunzel to stop her. Gallery Tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-5051.jpg|Lady Caine freeing her thugs. tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5141.jpg|Lady Caine arrives with her crew. tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5175.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5191.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5204.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|Caine explains to Rapunzel why she want to seek the exact revenge on the her and the king. tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5259.jpg|Lady Caine's evil grin. tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5289.jpg tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Lady Caine's villainous breakdown. tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps.com-5309.jpg Trivia *Mother Gothel, the main antagonist of Tangled, was indirectly responsible from Lady Caine's villainy as after she kidnapped Rapunzel as a baby, King Frederic ordered the guards imprison every criminal in Corona including Caine's father, who was a petty thief, and unfairly killed him, causing Caine to become evil. *Lady Caine's circumstance is very similar to Varian's. Both come to hate the kingdom of Corona because of a perceived betrayal resulting in them losing their father. The biggest difference is that Lady Caine's father was a bad person who deserved to be arrested anyway, if not for the reason he was arrested, while Varian's father is as far as we know a good person who wouldn't have been trapped if Frederic had listened to him in the first place and then tried to do something when the warning came true. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Female Category:Tangled Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Honorable Category:Conspirators Category:Inmates Category:Charismatic